


Песнь белой черепахи

by AgnessaAgni, WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты R—NC-17 2017 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, M/M, Prose Poem, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017





	

— Я, — говорит, — спою тебе песню. Ты только не смейся.  
А когда б я от этих песен смеялся. Я от них только плачу.  
— Ладно, — отвечаю.  
— Где-то далеко, — говорит дальше, а не поёт, — есть страна. В стране — город. В городе — дворец, а во дворце — принцесса. У неё кожа как алебастр, волосы как серебро. Да-да, между ног тоже. Такой серебряный треугольник, пушок на лобке, знаешь. А губки там розовые, под этим пушком.  
Смеётся.  
— Груди не маленькие и не большие. Аккуратные. Крепенькие. Она возлежит на парче нагая, серебристо-белая, бесстыдная. А ночью…  
Ночью она, конечно, принимает на своем ложе очередного несчастного, которому предстоит расстаться с головой поутру? Мне это скучно. Другое интереснее — избавлять от майки. От белья — своего и чужого. Обычный такой хлопок, неловкий, почти детски целомудренный. А мы его сейчас испоганим. Оскверним, в смысле.  
— О, ночью она оборачивается черепахой. Тоже, знаешь, белой. Морской, наверно, раз с ластами. И начинает петь.  
Не слишком-то интересно про черепах. Руки движутся по чужой коже, она горячая, влажная от пота, скользкая. Никогда б этой кожи не забыл.  
— Поёт обо всякой глупости, если откровенно. О каких-то там тварях в морских глубинах…  
А, глубины-то нам известны. Узко, жарко, тоже влажно и скользко. Любит, чтобы резко и быстро. И вообще много чего любит. Утром, и днём, и вечером. И ночью, само собой. Но ночью темно, ничего не видно. Входить и выходить — это как раскачиваться на волнах. У эскимосов нет черепах, но тоже есть про них песни. И тоже про белых, раскачивающихся на волнах небесного океана. Вверх-вниз, внутрь-наружу.  
— По-ё-о-о-от… — это уже жалобно. — По-о-о-о… о-о-о… О!  
Любит еще булочки с корицей. Думать о таких вещах просто — перечислять про себя списком: булочки с корицей; часы на цепочках, карманные; сигареты с ментолом (смешно и самую малость пошло)...  
— О!  
О.  
Это оно. Называется «кончить», потому что вроде как кончаешься. Потом начинаешься снова. Откатываюсь на мокрых простынях, лежу, дышу. Руки липкие, сам — тоже.  
Думается: «Чёрт побери. Нет, правда — чёрт побери!» Вытереть руки, вытереть живот, убрать банку смазки, салфетки куда-то там выбросить, может, под кровать.  
Фантазия богатая.  
В воздухе пахнет всем, чем положено, это теперь кислый, неприятный запах.  
Где-то далеко поёт белая черепаха. Спать.

***  
...чтобы проснуться с забитым носом и опухшими от слёз глазами. Снилась опять эта чёртова, проклятая черепаха, а ведь она должна, должна выводить потерявшихся на верные тропы и отводить от них беды. Спасать.  
Ну, так говорят.  
Еще снился человек, которого давно здесь нет.  
День испорчен.  
Яйца, молоко, сыр. Модная музыка — не музыка, а какая-то череда статических помех, взрывов и выстрелов. «Я, — думается, — больше никогда никуда не вернусь». Это мысль странная. Куда возвращаться-то? Есть здесь квартира, ничего и не нужно больше.  
А, вот. Смазка и презервативы. В наше время никто не краснеет и никого ничем не смутишь.  
Теперь, осенью, быстро темнеет.  
Секс по вечерам утомителен, потому что осенью не хватает солнца, в темноте страшновато, а неяркий свет ночника слишком искусственен. И порождает тени.  
Иногда кажется, что белая черепаха действительно поёт. Далась эта черепаха! Но кажется. Довольно часто. Она, наверно, очень старается, но всё бессмысленно. Мёртвых ведь не воротишь?  
Секс утомителен, но привычен. И хорош, когда, обессиленный, лежишь наконец в темноте.  
— Я, — говорит, — не о том тебе пою.  
Иди ты к чёрту. У нас был просто секс. Всегда, с первой командировки. Сказочки твои...

***  
В начале весны в воздухе пахнет мокрой псиной.  
В кармане вибрирует телефон.  
— Да? Да. Слушаю.  
— Произошла ошибка.  
— Что?  
— Ошибка. Вам сказали, отряд пропал без вести. Потом сказали, что все погибли. Верно?  
— Верно.  
— Произошла ошибка. Все они живы.  
Горят лоб, щёки, их приходится прижать к влажной кирпичной стене. Что, спрашиваю себя. Это ведь не любовь. Никогда не было любовью. И они погибли. Все.  
— Вы меня слышите? Алло! Алло.  
— Да.  
— Они возвращаются. Совсем скоро.  
Вот, думаю, заниматься сексом в одиночестве… довольно одиноко. И очень глупо — его себе выдумывать. Или видеть о нём сны.  
— А я как раз сегодня… сегодня как раз. Собирался отнести цветы на могилу.  
Устал заниматься воображаемым сексом с человеком, который, думал, умер.  
За спиной истерично вопит белая черепаха. Чёрт её знает. От счастья же.  
Напела.


End file.
